


You Can Find Me, Somewhere in the Night

by PrincessMuk



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is also soft, Just... Jesse and Lake being cute, Kissing, Lake is Soft, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They deserve a happy ending, Touch-Starved, because let's be real I can't write a story without at least a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: “I just… “ he seemed hesitant to share too much. It was a dumb habit she’d been trying to get him out of, because she knew he needed to put himself first more and not feel bad for ‘burdening her’ or whatever, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t understand it. “I just need you.”Now, some nights, they’d talk. For hours and hours, they’d talk… about the things they did together on the train, about the times before they met, and about their separation. About the way they’d both felt so terrified -- Lake not knowing if she’d ever see him again, or even escape her terrible fate; Jesse wondering if Lake was even still alive. It had been brutal, and though it wasn’t something Lake liked to remember, Jesse could understand and help her to feel better. He was the only person she could tell anything to. She did the same for him, when she could.But, on other nights, when the weight of it all just seemed like too much for words to properly express, they ignored the option to talk in exchange for something easier. It had started out as a simple hug, on that first night, but now, she expected the cuddles and soft nudges, the simple sharing of space that kept them both grounded despite all the mess.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	You Can Find Me, Somewhere in the Night

“Lake. Lake, wake up.”

“Hrnng?” Lake could feel her consciousness slowly returning, but her eyes remained closed. Why was there a voice? She was supposed to be enjoying sleep…

“ _ Lake _ .” The voice sounded more urgent now. Despite the alluring call of sleep, Lake finally let her eyes flutter open. She was greeted by the sight of Jesse hovering over her. She could barely make him out in the dark, which meant it was definitely  _ not _ the time to be awake.

Still, now that she was conscious enough to understand what was going on, she wasn’t surprised. This wasn’t anything new. After escaping the train, and Jesse convincing his parents to let her stay with them… things had been different. They’d shifted. Ever since that first night when she’d rushed to Jesse’s room, sobbing as she shook him awake because she’d dreamed so vividly he wasn’t there at all… they’d both discovered that the experiences they’d had came with some unwanted trauma.

Since then, it had been commonplace for them to find each other in the late hours of the night… or, more commonly, the early hours of the morning. They were the only ones who truly understood each other, who could actually comprehend what happened on that train.

Lake sat up, slowly and with a yawn as she woke up fully. She’d only fallen asleep herself a few hours ago; her body was tired and her eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. “What is it, Jesse?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“I just… “ he seemed hesitant to share too much. It was a dumb habit she’d been trying to get him out of, because she knew he needed to put himself first more and not feel bad for ‘burdening her’ or whatever, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t understand it. “I just need you.”

Now, some nights, they’d talk. For hours and hours, they’d talk… about the things they did together on the train, about the times before they met, and about their separation. About the way they’d both felt so terrified -- Lake not knowing if she’d ever see him again, or even escape her terrible fate; Jesse wondering if Lake was even still alive. It had been brutal, and though it wasn’t something Lake  _ liked _ to remember, Jesse could understand and help her to feel better. He was the only person she could tell anything to. She did the same for him, when she could.

But, on other nights, when the weight of it all just seemed like too much for words to properly express, they ignored the option to talk in exchange for something easier. It had started out as a simple hug, on that first night, but now, she expected the cuddles and soft nudges, the simple sharing of space that kept them both grounded despite all the mess.

And so, she opened her arms, and almost instantly, Jesse leaned into her, his head nuzzling the crook of her neck as she shifted into a more comfortable position on her bed. She ran a gentle hand through his hair -- something she’d learned calmed him since moving in.

“Bad dream?” she asked, and Jesse gave a noise of affirmation. She hummed. “Well, it’s over now. I’m here.”

Thinking of what Jesse must have been dreaming about… what he must have been feeling… she knew it all too well. But tonight was a good night for her -- she’d stayed up late, yeah, but she hadn’t been plagued with terrifying thoughts like Jesse had. It was easier for her to listen to logic, to the reassurances they’d shared with each other for weeks since getting off the train. Her role tonight was to comfort Jesse… and she knew perfectly well that the roles would be reversed soon enough. She only hoped that someday, they’d both be okay… that they’d actually believe the things they said in the dead of night, and could sleep peacefully.

They stayed like that for a while, her holding Jesse against her chest and playing with his hair, until eventually he sighed and straightened his posture. His face became level with hers, still close but leaning back just enough that their noses didn’t touch. It was hard to read his expression in the dark, but she could feel his energy. It’s… sad. Lonely, despite her presence.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” he whispered, pain clear in his voice despite how many times they’d expressed those words exactly to each other. Lake sighed.

“I know. Me neither.” She kept her eyes locked with his. “But I’m not going anywhere, Jesse. We’re off the train now. We’re safe. We’re  _ free _ .”

“I know, I know… just, what if-- what if it takes you again? What if the conductor realizes we tricked him, and he comes back for you, o-or the Flecs find a way into our world and--”

“ _ Hey _ .” She took his hands. She wasn’t sure when they started holding hands so much -- sometime on the train, in the middle of all their crisis -- but now it was instinct, a definite way to bring comfort. “We can’t worry about what might happen. Right now, I’m here. And if someone comes for me, you know we’ll both do everything we can to keep things the way they are. We’ve succeeded before, and we will again, if we have to.”

Jesse was slow to nod, but he seemed convinced enough. “You’re right… “ He sighed, then rolled over to lay next to her, though he kept one of his hands laced with her’s. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me, too.” Lake said.

Something inside her encouraged her to scoot closer, to let their legs tangle and to press their chests together, their hands still linked between them. She pressed her forehead to his, her cool chrome against his soft skin, and closed her eyes.

They had fallen asleep in positions similar to this. Somehow, they’d managed to wake up early enough every time to not get caught yet. She thought it must have something to do with her reflection instincts -- how she’d always had to be ready to wake up at a moment’s notice to show up for Tulip. Back then, she’d caught sleep whenever she could. Now, it was far more relaxed.

They didn’t end up falling asleep, however. Because Jesse made a noise, and when her eyes opened again, she found him staring at their hands, his thumb brushing against her skin. His gaze shifted up to meet her eyes, and she swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

Her heart felt like someone had filled it with glitter and let it explode. There was an electrifying buzz that traveled throughout her body, and despite the dark, she could tell  _ exactly _ how Jesse was looking at her right then.

Some part of her had expected this. When she’d seen his gaze linger on her for a little bit too long, or when he blushed whenever she mentioned his looks or teased him. She’d wondered if her own feelings had clouded her judgement, given her rose-tinted glasses so she saw romance in everything he did, but she was  _ sure _ now that she’d been right. This was real.

He squeezed her hand, and suddenly the breathless staring was done -- she was leaning in, meeting him halfway to press her lips against his. 

She didn’t know anything could feel this soft.

The kiss was slow, and gentle, but it didn’t take long to deepen. Jesse’s free hand rose to brush along her scalp, and he shifted, using his leg which had hooked over her own to pull her closer. He was impatient, insistent, kissing her like she’d never been kissed (and, she’d _never_ _been_ kissed), pulling her closer and closer. He soon rolled a bit so as to end up on top of her, and her neck stretched as she rose up to meet his lips, careful not to break their kiss while he cupped her face, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

_ This. _ This was everything.

When they finally broke, after what might have just been the longest first kiss anyone has ever had, she saw Jesse, out of breath and smiling, and she couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. She reached up to peck his cheek, and squeezed his hand as he had before.

“I love you,” he whispered, just loud enough so she could hear. It was like a secret, shared between only them. The world was empty aside from them and this bed, the quietness and darkness of night making it seem like nothing else could possibly exist outside of this moment. He stared at her like she was the world, and she’d never felt this way before. She had a feeling he’d shout his love to the rooftops if he had the chance, but for now, this intimacy was all she’d ever want for.

She didn’t hesitate to say, “I love you, too,” and she had no doubt that she truly meant it. She didn’t have much experience with the real world, or even with being her own person, but she understood the concept of love. After meeting Jesse, and all they’d been through, she  _ knew _ this was what it felt like. It couldn’t possibly be anything else.

She kissed him again, as sort of a way to finish her point, and he happily returned it. It was only when he began kissing a trail down her neck that she laughed, “Easy, tiger. Your parents’ room is just next door.”

He hummed against her skin, and she could feel his eyelashes brush against her neck as he rose up. “Like they’d even hear.  _ But _ ,” he smirked, lips close to her ear, “I guess we’ll have to take a nice,  _ long _ walk into the woods later, hm?”

She snorted and pushed him away, “You wish.” 

Of course, she was blushing like hell. (She’d never let him know it, but the idea wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever come up with.)

“Can you blame me for being excited?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and giving a puppy-dog face. She couldn’t help but notice he was still sitting on her lap. “I’ve wanted to do that… for so long,” he admitted with a bashful smile.

“You’ve only known me for like, two months,” she reminded him, but she understood.

There couldn’t possibly be anything better than this.

“Maybe. But, I want to get to know you more. I want to know everything about you, Lake. And I want to be by your side… forever.” He ended the sentiment with a blush, and it was so cute Lake almost considered letting him go back to what he was doing earlier.

Still, she had made a valid point. Besides, he’d just said the most heartfelt thing she’d ever heard… nobody had ever wanted to  _ stay _ before. Jesse had been the first, and now, he was here telling her that he wanted to stay  _ forever _ . There was no way she was going to let that go by unappreciated.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Lake promised. “For however long you want. You can know me.”

Jesse’s lips crinkled into a smile, and he flopped onto her again, his head resting on her chest and his arms moving to wrap around her. “Thank you. For everything.”

Lake smiled and gently pet his hair. “Thank you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted, huh? This show broke my heart so I wrote something to cope lol. The kids getting snuggles and love = me dealing with the angst. 
> 
> More stuff is in the works, but it's going to be a while. Expect random ficlets every now and then until the next big thing! 
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr @Princessmuk if you wanna.


End file.
